Forever in my heart
by xAnimeLuv
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally getting married but what happens when everything goes wrong and one of them is forced to move on. 'I will do anything to see that person for one last time...' Short Two-shot (could get sad and emotional D:) NaLu


**Hey there minna! Here is a sad short one-shot for you all as an apology for not updating in a long while! I decided to change this story from a one-shot to a two-shot because since It has been absolutely way too long since I last posted something on fanfic, I already had this story half-done so I wanted to show you guys part of what I have written. Not sure when the last part of this story will be done but I still hope you all enjoy reading this emotional story that I thought of while I was feeling down. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail as I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own a pile of homework that is due and I have not even touched it yet :l**_

_**Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally getting married but what happens when everything goes wrong and one of them is forced to move on. 'I will do anything to see that person for one last time...' Short Two-shot (could get sad and emotional D:) NaLu**_

* * *

_**Two-Shot: Forever in my heart**_

_Tomorrow is the day! I've been dreaming about tomorrow for all of my life and it is finally coming... I hope it goes well... _Lucy thought excitedly as she plops down on her pink fluffy bed and curls up in the sheets.

She recalls the day that he proposed to her; _it was a public holiday so neither of them had to go to work that day. He had called her early in the morning and told her to get dressed because he wanted to take her out on a date. Of course Lucy was extremely happy to see him so she quickly got ready, fed Happy (Her blue cat that Natsu had bought for her on Christmas years ago) and headed out of her house to see Natsu leaning on the motor bike that they chose to buy together during their university years. She smiled and called out his name. He turned to her and smiled brightly._

_They rode around town as Lucy clung tightly on Natsu's waist as always with a smug smile on her features. They went to eat breakfast at the usual cafe and then took a walk around the park while they talked like there was no tomorrow, lunch time was just around the corner so they went to an Asian restaurant. They went ice skating and when they came out, Natsu said he wanted to take her somewhere and told her to cover her eyes for the whole ride and she did, she buried her face in his back and enjoyed the sound of his heart beat racing as she tightened her grip around him._

_Natsu guided her off of the bike and told her to open her eyes. They were on top of the hill that Natsu had asked her to date him back when they were in high school. That was the best day of her life and she smiled at the memory. That was when it happened. He started talking about how happy he was when he was with her and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring with a small flame in the crystal stone. Tears had started to run down her cheeks and she leaped onto him with so much force that he fell backwards._

Lucy drifts to sleep with the sweet memory still lingering in her thoughts.

Layla, Lucy's mother, arrives extremely early in the morning to Lucy's house to get her ready for the special day. Lucy didn't even have time to open her eyes as her mother pulls Lucy out of bed and drags her into the bathroom. Its 4am in the morning and Lucy is stripped down and practically thrown into the shower where the cold running water awaits her. She squeaks and when she comes to her senses, she quickly turns the hot water knob on and pouts at her mother who is laughing at her.

"Be quick! You don't want to miss the appointments on your special day now do you, sweetie?" Layla reminds Lucy as she exits the bathroom giving Lucy some space and closes the door behind her. Lucy blinks and an excited smile is brought to her features.

_It's the wedding day!_ Lucy giggles blissfully as she reaches for the bottle of body wash.

Layla is happy to hear Lucy's giggling from outside the bathroom door. She has always anticipated when Lucy will be marrying because what parent DOESN'T want their children to have a family of their own. Layla prays for both Lucy and Natsu's happiness. There is the sound of an engine turning off and Layla knew instantly that Grandine, Natsu's mother, has arrived.

Everything is ready; all of the guests has arrived and were all being seated. Lucy, Layla and Grandine had a hard time getting around to the appointments due to the traffic jam. They eventually arrive at the wedding hall and greet all of the guests on the way to the bride's room. Once they enter, Lucy's bride's maids and flower girl greets and congratulates her gleefully. Levy, Erza, Mirajane and Wendy all crowd around Lucy excitedly and tears are shed. With the girls helping Lucy get in her wedding dress, the preparation doesn't take long at all and in no time, Lucy is ready. All that's left is for Natsu to arrive but mere seconds later….

_**SCREEEEEEECH, BANG! CLATTER….**_

Lucy's heart skips a beat. Her eyes widen and her mind pictures the worst scenario that the noise outside could be. She stands up and hesitantly makes her way to the dressing rooms door, the girls following slowly behind not making any comment. All that is heard is the sound of heartbeats and the clicking of high heels. The silence wasn't helping Lucy at all as she cautiously pushes the door open.

_No._

_Why?_

Tears makes their way to Lucy's eyes before she could even move.

The front door of the wedding hall has been ripped off of its hinges and the wall's bricks scatter the ground around the destruction. Large dents marked the black car with a large pink bow that sat in the middle of the room and was turned upside down. Chairs and tables were thrown around the room.

_Why today?_

Bodies scatter the ground like dead ants, bodies of her friends, her nakama. Gray, Juvia, Droy, Gajeel, Jellal, Freed, Lisanna and Luxas lay in the massacre, blood staining their neat formal clothing.

_Why now?_

In light, soft strides, Lucy makes her way to the car, all eyes on her. Her expression unreadable as her bangs cover her lifeless and dripping pupils. The tears continue to stream down her face along with her make-up, staining her white wedding dress. The dress doesn't matter though. She stops at the car and falls to her knees peering inside the broken glass of the slightly tinted broken window.

_Why HIM?_

What Lucy sees, makes her heart stop and her hands come up in shock to cover her mouth. No words come out, just broken noises that she can't seem to piece together. The shock is too much for her. She passes out unable to believe what on earth just happened to her life. _This isn't supposed to happen to us_, Lucy's mind played her most treasured memories with him, _we were meant to have a happy life together right? Please don't leave me all alone. I need you. Natsu. I love you__._

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THUS FAR! I will try to get the last part of this story done as soon as possible~ Sorry for making you all wait for so long for me to post my fics. (TT_TT) Please review and tell me what you thought of this because that is the only motivation I will have to continue writing! I love all of you guys! Ja Ne~**


End file.
